The use of mobile communication devices is growing steadily as technology improves. Many individuals now own and use mobile communication devices on a daily basis. These mobile communication devices are typically easy to use and portable. However, there is a push to develop lighter mobile communication devices so that users are not weighed down when carrying their device. This is especially important when a user attaches the mobile communication device to their belt, or puts it in their pocket, or purse.
In some prior art devices, the weight of the keyboard/keypad is a large percentage of the overall weight of the device due to the many switches and parts which form the keyboard/keypad. These switches and parts, also increase the overall thickness of the mobile communication device which detracts from its portability. Furthermore, the cost to manufacture and implement the set of electrical/mechanical switches and parts is quite expensive and complicated.
The long term reliability of mechanical switches in the keyboard/keypad, is quite problematic as the switches are not dependable and generally require constant repair. Moreover, since keyboards/keypads in mobile communication devices are generally not sealed, dirt, dust, liquids, moisture and ESD (electrostatic discharge) may enter the mobile communication device which causes the switches to provide intermittent input of data and commands.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a novel keyboard/keypad for a mobile communication device.